


End of the Party

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: A guy keeps harassing you at this party, and Finn saves you.
Relationships: Finn/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	End of the Party

“ _Come on, sweetheart…_ ” You turn your face away in disgusts when the stranger approaches his face to yours, smelling the alcohol on his breath. “ _Let’s go to another room and have fun just the two of us… It’ll be quick, I promise!_ ”

You would laugh at that last comment if you weren’t completely terrified of what could happen to you, your mind desperately screaming for help as you try to look for your friend Rory through the partying crowd. 

“L-Listen…” You slightly push the young man away from you despite your shaky hand, not liking how his lips are stretching out at the sight of your fear. “I told you… I’m not interested.”

“And I told you that I would change your mind…” You take a step back when he tries to back you into a corner, irritation appearing on his face. “And you’re _gonna_ change your mind… alright? I’ve had my eyes on you all night, I’m not leaving without having fun-”

“ _Hey there, love._ ” You feel a rush of relief run through your body when you recognize the Australian accent, Finn’s arm wrapping around your shoulder in a protective manner. “I couldn’t help but notice that this young man here was giving you some trouble, so I came to the rescue.”

“Hey, get lost, dude.” The young stranger squints his eyes at Logan’s best friend, almost snarling at him. “I got to her first.”

Finn gives out a dramatic gasp, his eyes turning to you in shock. “Hun, is this for real? Have I dreamt of all those months of dating between the two of us?”

You frown in confusion at him, not sure if he’s joking or seriously taking the times he jokingly asked you out as ‘dates’, but you don’t have time to open your mouth that the stranger’s already speaking.

“Whoa-” He puts his hands in front of him in a defense mechanism, slight panic on his features. “Sorry, man. I didn’t know she was taken-”

“Save your breath, lad.” Finn frees your shoulders to give the stranger’s one a tap. “Just leave this party before I stain your reputation to Logan.”

The threat alone is enough to make the young man turn around and quickly disappear through the dancing crowd.

“I’m still gonna stain his reputation.” A quick chuckle escapes your throat before it transforms into a long sigh, worried eyes turning towards your form. “You’re okay there, love? You seem quite shaken up.”

“Y-Yeah, I…” You shake your head to try and get the scary thoughts away before you send him a small smile. “I’m kind of… not in the mood for a party right now.”

He tilts his head at you when he notices your shoulders still shaking, his hand soon touching one of them to try and help you ground yourself. He gives you a comforting smile soon after, the sight of it being able to calm your heavily pounding heart.

“Let’s go find Rory.” Your breathing slowly steads down at the sound of your friend’s name, his hands leading you through the room. “Then I’ll take you two home… alright?”

Your smile turns to a genuine one, tears prickling in the corner of your eyes. “Thank you, Finn.”

“No worries, sheila. You’re one of us.” His smile turns to a wide grin. “The boys and I have got your back.”

You’re very thankful for that.


End file.
